Unbreakable
by stellarcloset
Summary: My first GA fanfic. Natsume and Mikan are a couple now. Will they live happil or an accident will brought them apart


**Unbreakable**

**By: Stellarcloset**

_**Take my hand**_

_**Touched my heart**_

_**Held me close**_

_**You were always there**_

_**By my side**_

_**Night and day**_

_**Through it all**_

_**Maybe come what may**_

"I won!!" Mikan shouted as she defeated Natsume in the game Tekken

"I let you won the game ok, so be quiet you might wake your best friend and Ruka" Natsume said to his girlfriend giving her a glare.

"Well sorry for that" Mikan pouted at Natsume

Natsume and Mikan had been a couple for 3 years now.

"Bye Natsume" Mikan said to her boyfriend and gave hi a smile

"Goodnight Mikan" Natsume said and planted a kiss on Mikan's forehead

_**Swept away on a wave of emotion**_

_**Over caught in the eye of the storm**_

_**And whenever you smile**_

_**I can hardly believe that you're mine**_

_**Believe that you're mine**_

_**This love is unbreakable**_

_**It's unmistakable**_

_**And each time I look in your eyes**_

_**I know why**_

_**This love is untouchable**_

_**I feel that my heart just can't deny**_

_**Each time I look in your eyes**_

_**Oh baby, I know why**_

_**This love is unbreakable**_

"Natsume let's go to the beach please," Mikan pleaded at Natsume

"Why?" Natsume asked Mikan

"You promised that we would go there in my birthday"

"When is your birthday?" Natsume teased

"Its my birthday is tomorrow you idiot. I HATE YOU" Mikan shouted at Natsume

"Then will this change your mind" Natsume pulled a heart shaped locket

"Of course" Mikan said

"I love you, Natsume"

"I love you too Mikan" Natsume kissed Mikan

_**Share the laughter**_

_**Share the tears**_

_**We both know**_

_**We'll go on from here**_

_**Cause together we are strong**_

_**In my arms**_

_**That's where you belong**_

"It's so beautiful," Mikan said

"Yeah beautiful" Natsume looked at Mikan

"Come on I want to show you something" Mikan took Natsume's hand a lead him to her favorite spot

" Hey Mikan let's celebrate your birthday tomorrow in your house" Natsume said looking at the beach

"Huh" Mikan looked at Natsume

"Just you and me"

"Ok"

_**I've been touched by the hands of an angel**_

_**I've been blessed by the power of love**_

_**And whenever you smile**_

_**I can hardly believe that you're mine**_

_**This love is unbreakable**_

_**It's unmistakable**_

_**Each time I look in your eyes**_

_**I know why**_

_**This love is untouchable**_

_**I feel that my heart just can't deny**_

_**Each time you whisper my name**_

_**Oh baby, I know why**_

"I'm leaving now," Hotaru said to Mikan

"Okay"

Mikan's cell phone rings she looked at the screen it was Natsume

"Hi Mikan" Natsume said

"I'm going to be there in an hour 'kay"

"Okay"

_**This love is unbreakable**_

_**Through fire and flame**_

_**When all this over**_

_**Our love still remains**_

Natsume put his cell phone in his pocket and looked at the ring in his hand

'Tonight I'm going to propose to her" Natsume thought and looked at the road

Natsume is driving through the tunnel when a car came to his sight. He tried to avoid the car but he bumped into the wall

_**This love is unbreakable**_

_**It's unmistakable**_

_**And each time I look in your eyes**_

_**I know why**_

_**This love is untouchable**_

_**I feel that my heart just can't deny**_

_**Each time you whisper my name**_

_**Oh baby, I know why**_

_**Cause each time I look in your eyes**_

_**Oh baby, I know why**_

Mikan waited patiently for Natsume to arrive when she heard her cell phone ring

"Hello"

"Hello Mikan this is Hotaru" Hotaru said with sadness in her voice

"Hotaru are you sad? Did something happened," Mikan said worriedly

"Mikan, Natsume had an accident. The doctor said that he's in a critical condition" Hotaru said

"I'm going to be there where are you?" Mikan said

" We're in St. Therese Hospital" Hotaru replied

Mikan dressed up quickly and went to the hospital. She spotted Hotaru and Ruka in the waiting room.

"Where's Natsume" Mikan asked

"Mikan, Natsume is dead he died when he was on the way to the hospital" Hotaru stuttered out

"That's not true!!!" Mikan shouted as tears began to form on her chocolate orbs

"Mikan I have to give you something" Ruka gave Mikan a diamond ring

"What's this" Mikan asked

"We found Natsume holding this I think this ring is for you" Ruka said

_**This love is unbreakable**_

I hope you like it

Reviews pls.


End file.
